Percabeth extended scenes
by GirlInThatDress
Summary: There were a lot of Percabeth scenes that I felt were somewhat incomplete. So I decided to extend them, making them more romantic. LOTS OF PERCABETH FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Olympian Pg. 75**

I stared at her, completely stunned. "_Me?_ Run away?"

She got right in my face. "Yes, you. You're a coward, Percy Jackson!".

We were nose to nose. Her eyes were red, and I suddenly realized that when she called me a coward, maybe she wasn't talking about the prophecy.

"You—you don't mean—", I stumbled. I'd never been good with words. Especially in situations like this.

"Forget it, Percy. I know you don't feel the same way."

"I never said that."

"I can see it in your eyes."

I didn't answer. The truth was, I didn't know myself. I mean, I'd always seen Annabeth as more of a friend, never anything else. But after last summer, after Calypso, after Mount St. Helens... I wasn't so sure anymore. I mean, we were just friends. She wasn't anymore than that. Right? Or could we be something more?

**The Last Olympian Pg. 47-48**

"Come on, girl," she said. "Let's get to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Everyone turned and wandered off in twos and threes, heading back to the cabins. Nobody was excited to see me now. Nobody wanted to hear about the blown-up ship.

Chiron gave me a look that clearly said _'We will talk about this later'. _Then he too, turned and galloped towards the cabins.

Only Annabeth stayed behind. As soon as everyone had left, she threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, as I remembered Annabeth kissing me in Mt. Saint Helens last summer, when she thought I was going to die. Back then, it had seemed like just a friendly kiss for luck. Now? I wasn't so sure.

When she pulled back, I stupidly said "What was that for?"

She rolled her eyes, even though she was blushing a little, too. "For almost dying." she replied. "Again. It's becoming a habit for you, you know."

I shuffled uneasily. "I know. You should be used to it by now, though. I might die anytime this summer."

I shouldn't have said that. Annabeth immediately fidgeted nervously and looked away. "So," she said, picking at her camp necklace. "How was your summer?"

I brightened up immediately. "It was great", I say. I started telling her all about the things Rachel and I had done together during the summer. Playing by the beach, roasting marshmallows by the campfire at night. How I could forget about all my worries when I was with Rachel.

When I was done, Annabeth pursed her lips tightly and took a deep breath, as if she were trying to contain her anger. "That's great, Percy." she said tightly. "I'm glad you're having so much fun with that— that Rachel. She's obviously way more fun than me, huh?"

Her words were like a stab to my gut. She was right. I was being an idiot, as usual. My mind was spinning. At the end of the day, I knew that I could only choose one person, either Annabeth or Rachel.

I shook my head. "I never said that."

"I can see it in your face, Percy! Fine then, you go on and have fun with that mortal girl and leave me alone. I don't care", she said, her voice cracking at the end.

I tried to catch her arm, but she shook me off and ran towards the cabins, away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW! I need at least 5 reviews or I will not post Chapter 3! This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh.**

**Battle of the Labryinth Pg. 194 (UK version of book)**

"Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"

"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider — maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine." I was lying, and I guess Annabeth knew it too. "Besides, we've got no choice.

Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. Then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.

A jolt went through my body and I blinked, trying to make sense of this. Trying to make sense of why Annabeth's lips were on mine. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, though. It was soothing. Comforting, even, as strange as that might sound. I wanted more.

Annabeth broke the kiss and grabbed her cap. She was shaking. "Be careful, Seaweed Brain" she managed. Then she put on her cap and disappeared.

I stared at the lava. Annabeth had just kissed me. _Annabeth _had just _kissed _me. I couldn't make any sense out of it. I tried to understand why she would do such a thing. I had been almost certain that she saw me as just a friend, nothing else. It was probably just a friendly kiss. A kiss for luck; nothing more than that. But if it was just a kiss for luck, then why did I feel something I had never felt before?

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sea demons.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: OK so 3 reviews... can we get to 5 reviews on this chapter? :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. Rick Riordian is a boy.**_

**Battle of the Labryinth Pg. 15-16**

Annabeth stared at me for a second. Then she turned and took off.

"Hey!" I jogged after her. "There were these two '_empousai_'" I tried to explain. "They were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and —"

"You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?"

"She can see through the Mist. She saw the monsters before I did."

"So you told her the truth", she said, anger creeping into her voice.

"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so —"

"You've met her _before_?"

"Um, last winter. But, seriously, I barely know her."

"She's kind of cute." Annabeth suggested.

_And pretty_. "Um..."

"So she's your new girlfriend now, huh?"

_Girlfriend? _"No — no, she isn't."

Why was Annabeth so concerned over Rachel, anyway? Then it dawned on me. I realized that the look of fury on Annabeth's face might not be fury... but instead be jealousy.

Annabeth was jealous. Of Rachel. But why?

She pushed me away. "You can go to the movies with _Rachel_, if you want." she said, saying the word 'Rachel' like it was some sort of horrible swear word.

My heart sank. If I had to choose between Annabeth and Rachel to spend an afternoon with, I knew I'd choose Annabeth in a heartbeat. I couldn't tell her that, though. I cleared my throat. "No. We can't stay. The camp is in danger. We have to get to camp, _now_."

I grabbed her hand before she could stop me and together, we ran away, as far away from the burning school.

**Extended Lost Hero scene (this scene didn't actually happen)**

(Piper's POV, set before the quest, by the campfire at night with the whole camp there)

Annabeth was quiet, drawing pictures in the sand using with a stick. I looked at her, and was suddenly curious about this Percy guy that everyone seemed to be talking about.

"Annabeth" I nudged her, jerking her out of her thoughts. "Why don't you tell us about Percy Jackson?"

She frowned, looking at Chiron for advice. He nodded reassuringly. "Well," she started. "He came to camp when he was 12, after he fought the Minotaur and killed it… but not before the Minotaur managed to kill his mum. Poseidon claimed him the second night he was here. Then he went on a quest with Grover and I to retrieve Zeus' stupid lightning bolt." The sky thundered. Everyone looked nervous, but Annabeth just scowled. "Anyway, we found out that the lightning bolt… It was in Percy's bag all the time. Then he went to Olympus and gave the lightning bolt back to Zeus. When he returned to camp he —" she cleared her throat. "He found out… that… Luke, the leader of the camp had betrayed the camp and was… was working for Kronos and the Titans in an attempt to overthrow Olympus."

She started telling us all about Percy's quests; when he had to venture to the Sea of Monsters to rescue the Golden Fleece; when Percy had to rescue the goddess Artemis and Annabeth herself when they had been kidnapped; when they had to go to the Ancient Labryinth , in an attempt to stop Luke from invading Camp Half Blood.

Finally, she told us about the final battle. How Percy defeated Kronos/Luke. And by the time she was done, I was pretty darn impressed. And kind of jealous; too. I mean, Percy Jackson had done so much in just 5 years. I understood why the other campers saw him as a leader. I kind of realized that Jason's accomplishments were… nothing compared to Percy's.

I patted Annabeth's shoulder reassuringly. "Its okay." I said. "We'll find him. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked really hard on it but I still don't completely like it… oh well. REVIEW! And possibly tell me some Percabeth scenes you want me to extend in the reviews? Please? I need some ideas!**

_The Last Olympian Pg. 372-374_

"Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday."

She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

I stared at her. "What?"

"It's August 18th," she said. "Your birthday, right?"

I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning - the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday.

"Make a wish," she said.

"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick. " I said. "With extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed.

I thought for a second, then blew out the candle.

We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noises in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world," she said.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed.

Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-uh."

She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

She brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the river Styx, turning invulnerable...Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?

"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you _so_ wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought - I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking..." My throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Who?" she asked, clearly trying not to smile.

"A certain girl with curly blonde hair that's trying not to laugh at me."

Then she laughed for real, and I pushed her into the canoe lake, diving in after her. She surfaced, spitting out water. "What was that for?"

"For laughing at me." I stuck my tongue out at her and went underwater, pulling her in after me.

I made an air bubble and pulled her close. I felt as if my whole body was on fire, but in a good way. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to stay this way forever.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.


End file.
